Into the Light
by Kasmi Kassim
Summary: Chased across the plains, hunted by all, hope begins to fade for one called the Curse of Men. Plunged into the darkest despair, it is up to the frail spirit of mankind to follow the mysterious guide and walk into the light.
1. Under the Stars

**Disclaimer**: I don't think the characters are mine. But if someone tells me otherwise, I am willing to believe ;)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warning**: This story is AU. I still have not gotten a hold of the books, and wrote this before I was told about the age and circumstances involving the characters canon-wise. I actually went back and corrected my canonical mistakes afterwards, but changed it back again because it just did not have the effect that I intended. Therefore, bear with me, and please do not email me to tell me that this is AU. Sadly, I already know. And decided to leave it that way.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to** Konie Hime, **who reviewed _Between Heaven and Hell! _It was such a surprise hearing about that fic! I plan to reformat it and reload it, seeing how I was unused to the auto-formatting of ff net site and panicked and the whole story got clumped unceremoniously together. Thank you for your praises!

I am back from Korea, and am physically and emotionally drained enough to be lazier than usual, if that is possible. My sincerest thanks to those of you who wished me a nice trip, who reviewed _Tears of Yesterday_, and who waited for another story from me. Here it is, a short one in response to a long-ago request made by my gracious reviewer, **Beling**.

I hope you enjoy!

**_By Kasmi Kassim_**

**_"_**

**_"_**

**_"_**

**_Into the Light_**

**_Chapter 1: Under the Stars_**

**_"_**

The wind was harsh in its course through the plains. Dark clouds continued to streak across the late afternoon sky. The dry dust that swept across the flat land brought news of foreboding.

A man stood alone among the dry dust that cloaked his tattered clothing, his haggard face. Dirtied fingers clenched a red-stained sword, while bloodshot eyes scanned the vicinity alertly. His lips were pressed into a thin line.

At last satisfied that he was safe, he turned and swiftly walked into the nearby forest. His dark form blended readily into the dark tangle of bushes and trees. He moved stealthily through them, until he reached a small hollow created by massive tree roots protruding from the ground. He crouched before the cavernous mouth and called into the darkness.

"It is safe."

A sigh of relief could be heard. Then, tentatively, a small hand emerged from the pit. The man took the hand and pulled gently, and a young woman materialized from the darkness. He quickly encircled her waist with his arm and steadied her onto her feet. Seeing his smile, the weary-faced woman smiled back, shaking out her dark hair.

"Are they far?" she asked quietly.

The man looked around briefly before reaching out to gently remove particles of dust from the woman's hair. "Yes, they went after the fake trail. By the time it disappears, they will be too far behind to catch up with us."

The woman's tired eyes twinkled as she reached out to remove filth from his dark hair as well. The man caught her pale hand, however, and squeezed it tight. He brought her fingers to his cheek. He closed his eyes.

"My love."

The soft words cast a glimmer onto the woman's gray eyes. She smiled tenderly, and her lashes lowered as she scanned her swollen belly.

He pulled her into a gentle embrace. He buried his face in her dirtied hair, closing his eyes. She smiled, and stroked his back. She sighed into his neck. His hands clutched her cloak tight.

"My love."

"

"

"

The sun was blazing above their heads when they stopped for a rest. He quickly stripped off his cloak and laid it onto the grass, and she almost collapsed on top of it. Her breath was ragged and shallow as she closed her eyes. He stood over her, shading her with his shadow, as he looked down worriedly. There was no more water left.

"We must go into the forest," he said quietly.

She opened her eyes. "You know that our kind cannot depend on forests for protection." Her voice was weak.

He shook his head. "You will fall with exhaustion if this continues." His eyes were pleading.

She held his gaze evenly. Despite her weariness, her voice was firm. "We knew the dangers of the plains and the forest, and we chose the plains." Seeing his pained expression, she smiled weakly and held out her hand. He grasped it readily. "Do not fear for me," she whispered. "I will be well."

His gaze wandered toward her belly, resting on the roundness of it. He bit his lip. She would not be well for long.

He tore his gaze away, eyes scanning the far horizon. The desolate emptiness that rested on the other side of the world. They were alone.

They had to get to a village quickly. They had to get out of this predicament. But it seemed that there was no escape. No escape at all.

His eyes suddenly shot down, and he stared acutely toward the east. She noticed this and sat up wearily. His fingers were latched around his sword.

"Run."

She sprang to her feet, and ran.

"

"

"

Darkness was falling by the time he made his way toward her in the woods. His form was dark, unsteady, as he groped his way through the bushes. She rose from her crouched position in a small bush, extending her hand. He grabbed it, and collapsed into her embrace. Together they crumpled onto the moss, soundless against the dark blue sky. And they remained unmoving, his head on her lap, her arms encircling his back. Gray eyes glimmered forlornly in the thick silence.

"You should not have come."

Bloody hands clenched at the rough fabric of her dress. The stars were shining overhead. Somewhere afar, a lone wolf cried to the moon.

"You should not have bound yourself to me."

She shook her head, and bent forward to pull him closer, cover him fuller. Her warm breasts enveloped his trembling head, matted with blood, her weak arms snaking around his cold bones, holding him nearer, nearer. Into the warm eternity of her embrace.

"You never should have met me."

Lacerated knuckles whitened against her knees. She continued to mutely shake her head, fiercely, desperately, as she held him close, her body enfolding his, gently rocking him back and forth, back and forth. And the chill of the darkness warmed under her touch.

He dug his head into her lap, a sob escaping his throat.

"You never should have loved me."

The stars were shining bright.

"

"

**_To Be Continued_**

**_"_**

To the readers who reviewed _Tears of Yesterday_ chapters 11 and 12:

**Beling**Thank you so much for your kind words. They meant so much to me. And when I read your words regarding the last chapter...it gave me the finality that my bumpy road was over, that the wrenching tale that had emotionally exhausted me each time was finally at its end. It almost had me crying. Thank you so much for your continuous support and beautifully generous encouragement!

And regarding your request...I am sorry to say that this story spun out of control. I couldn't bring myself to write a father-son fic of little Estel and Elrond. Somehow I cannot imagine Estel calling him Ada, when he seems to miss his mother so much in the movie that it seems that he remembers her, and if so, he would remember that Gilraen and Elrond were not married, and notice that Elrond is not his daddy...plus, the movie Elrond did not seem very fatherly to me. I don't know. Maybe the book has it that he is, but from what I observed, Elrond's treatment of Aragorn – his daughter's issues put aside – seemed to be that of extreme familiarity and veiled concern but not that of filial love. My vision of Elrond is not a father but a kind father-figure, a wise guardian that he is to all refugees, who is not often overtly demonstrative in affection. I'm sorry this story is not what you wanted, but I hope it pleases you nonetheless!

**seeing-spots**: Ah, I see. Thank you for letting me know, and I am glad you enjoyed the story. And thank you for reviewing _To Live Another Day_!

**KLMeri**: Oh good! I am so relieved to hear that! Thank you for letting me know how you feel about that. I thought I may be one of the very few people who see things that way. And I am so moved with your review of chapter 12. It was simply beautiful.

**Aerlalaith**: Haha, thank you. I am glad you liked it!

**Achika**: You must be psychic. Hahaha. And yes, I would smile too. Just that I wouldn't be able to. Sigh.

**KissTheRainGirl12489**: I see. I may be able to write fiction but I suck at talking – I don't know what to say. "I'm sorry" is such a bland, overused phrase; I will say thank you for sharing that painful memory with me. Your revelation is deeply appreciated and treasured. And I also have you to thank for defending me in public and comforting me in private. Thank you so much. It was such a shock, and a balm when I was depressed.

**Someone Reading**: Your honest and soulful review and encouragement touched me deeply. I find myself looking forward to your reviews no matter what story I write. You are SO spoiling me mellon nin. ;) But don't stop! Pwahahahaha. Just kidding. And your review for the last chapter was very moving, as it seemed to wrap up the story with finality and set me free to move onto my next journey. Beautiful words, tearfully kind encouragements and such touchingly honest revelations. Thank you so much mellon nin.

**Unsung Heroine**: Then I should be very flattered, shouldn't I? ;) And thank you so much for letting me know how you feel about the slash issue. I thought maybe I was just lacking the skills to be coherent. And I cannot believe that I write differently from so many other writers on fanfiction net! Thank you so much for your praises and encouragement.

**elvingirl3737**: Thank you! It is really nice to hear that you are enjoying how I portray my characters!

**SakuraSun**: Exactly! You expressed what you wanted to express beautifully in such concise words. Can I direct people to your quote over here? ;) Your analysis of my story and writing was breathtaking, and so humbly flattering. Thank you so much for such kind words.

**Anastasia Who**: Thank you so much. I am so relieved to hear that you liked the ending. Your words are very kind.

**Coolio02**: Oh, don't apologize for reviewing late! I am happy that you reviewed even if it was later than some other reviewers! Thank you for indeed keeping your word! And your review of my last chapter was enough to bring tears to my eyes. Thank you!

**Galadryal**: Yes, her reviews are really something huh? But I do appreciate all forms of reviews, no matter how rugged or incoherent. ;) Thank you for letting me know what you saw out of my character relationships!

**Erestor**: Your reviews are more beautiful than my stories. It is really rare to find talented authors who are generous enough to compliment other authors, and you have my humblest thanks and respect for your generosity. You are definitely one of my favorite authors too, if you haven't noticed. Hehe. And yes, I share your sentiments regarding Erestor. I love that elf with each passing day. ;) Your review for chapter 12 made me choked up in return, for your kindness and the knowledge that I actually managed to touch someone that deeply with my humble writing.

**Brazgirl**: Yes, isn't it beautiful to be able to revert back to another language to express emotions more fluidly? To have reins over two languages is such power. And I was touched by what you said about going through a hard time in life. Perhaps I wrote character bonds that way because it was the only way my family was able to survive a cruel heartbreak together. And tell your Thranduil that I thank him for the hug! But he'd better get back over here fast, because he is mine. ;) Mwahaha. Anyway, thank you for your reviews. I'm happy that you liked my ending.

**ThePastIsPrologue**: I prefer to think that the twins went to Minas Tirith for a while and lived in their valley again a bit longer before going to Valinor. I would hate to see Elrond lose another family member. And as for that issue regarding Elrond being a father figure to all of Aragorn's forefathers...hmmm. Interesting point. That never crossed my mind, with my being ignorant of canon and all. And I was impressed by your summary of the execution of my themes in the story. Such gratifying reviews. Thank you! Oh, and I am steadfastly working on the Hobbit. The biggest reason being that you invited me on that one-on-one chat...;)

**yuki's**** first love**: Hahaha, I agree. I would have really liked to go on and portray their healing further. But sigh, I was called to a stop by my heart and could not disobey. Thank you for reviewing!

**Yuuki**** Okami**: I'm flattered to hear that you read my other stories too! Thank you for stopping by to let me know that you liked my stories!

**Ertia**: Wow. Really? Your review really excited me. Thank you so much!

**That Undomiel Chick**: What a flattering compliment. Thank you! Here's to you!


	2. Whispers of the Wind

**Disclaimer**: I don't think the characters are mine. But if someone tells me otherwise, I am willing to believe ;)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warning**: As I said, this story is slightly AU. You have been warned.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to** Isildwen, **who reviewed _Tears of Yesterday_ chapter 4! It was very generous of you to review that chapter without waiting to read to the end. That chapter was one of my favorites as well, as I had envisioned it for a very long time and poured out my heart to writing it, as simple as the sentences may appear.

Thank you also to **Chloe Amethyst**, for reviewing _Tears of Yesterday_! I was so honored to hear from you. You have no idea how much I thank the 'accident' which made you stumble upon my fic. ;) Your descriptions regarding my fic gave me new insight into it, as an author usually cannot see one's work from the same perspective as the reader. It is truly gratifying to hear that I have done a satisfactory job at bringing my visions to life, as I have no special skill but to try my hardest to faithfully follow what I had felt and seen. And I was deeply touched, relieved and happy to hear how you felt about my Erestor-Glorfindel relationship. Thank you so much. It is readers like you who continue to give me the courage to keep writing from my heart. I did not expect _Tears of Yesterday_ to be as well-liked as _The_ _Strength of One Green Leaf_, as it has hardly any action and focuses on emotions, but I was pleasantly surprised and deeply touched at how much readers like you see and understand from my attempt at such a piece of work. I am flattered that you bothered to read and appreciate a piece of dream experienced by a mere 19-year-old. Thank you so much for your deep understanding and support. ;)

Thank you to **seeing-spots** for reviewing _In the Dark of the Night_! I am glad you saw through my descriptions and didn't get a slashy idea. I don't have anything against slash, but that was just not exactly what I was trying to put the zoom lens on...;) Thank you!

**_By Kasmi Kassim_**

****

**_"_**

**_"_**

****

**_Into the Light_**

**_Chapter 2: Whispers of the Wind_**

He panted, ragged breath mingling with blood that rose from deep within his throat. With a vicious swing of his sword, he turned.

"Run, Gilraen! Run!"

Her piercing scream tore into his heart, painful, mournful. She was running, running desperately, as men on horseback gained on her. She could not move fast enough. She would never be able to outrun them.

With a desperate cry, he flung his sword forward. It embedded itself in the back of one of the pursuers. He dropped from his horse, blood spurting into the clear blue sky.

"Run, Gilraen!"

The swords were coming. They were aiming for him. He swung his knife, defiance burning into his eyes as he struggled against the hunters, making futile attempts to run after her, to reach her.

The sky was so clear.

The blade reached her neck.

He screamed. And crimson blood drew a lazy rainbow against white clouds.

The dark-clad man fell, his sword slipping through his fingers. Neatly piercing his wrist was an arrow.

Other men looked about, bewildered, as more arrows rained on them. Yelling in a confused frenzy, the hunters spread out, ducking. The man whose wrist had been penetrated scrambled back toward his allies.

With a shrill gasp, Gilraen stumbled. Before her waved a gently fluttering cloak of dark green.

The silent figure moved forward, slowly raising his eyes from the woman panting at his feet, and looked about at the men who were staring at him. His blue eyes burned intensely into the dumbfounded men. His fingers were slowly stroking his bowstring, in an almost languid manner, as his eyes scoured about them, resting on each one of the hunters.

"What is your business?!" spat one of the men.

The cloaked figure cocked his head slightly. His voice was surprisingly smooth, light. Melodiously floating among the blue of the sky, it suited the clear sunny day better than the acrid stench of blood among dusty screams. "What is yours?"

In a flash, Arathorn moved forward. Before the hunters could react, he dived toward Gilraen, and quickly crouched before her, his eyes glittering menacingly toward the men.

"My thanks, kind stranger," he murmured as he recovered his sword and adjusted his grip.

"I am not here to help you." The nonchalant voice startled him. He looked up, puzzled, as the figure continued to watch the band of men. "I have no cause to take sides in the kin-slaying of your kind."

Kin-slaying. So that was what this was.

Arathorn smiled crudely. Kin-slaying was perhaps the best way to describe this shameful act. His hand rested reassuringly on Gilraen's shoulder as she struggled to sit upright.

The men before them quickly gathered into a tight pack, swords raised defensively. "Why do you then disturb us?" snarled one of them. The stranger's eyes flitted toward the dead man on the ground.

"I will not tolerate barbaric bloodshed within the borders of this land," he said quietly. "It would be well-advised for you to leave."

A gust of wind gently wrapped around the tall body, blowing strands of golden hair across his face. A visage of beauty that fitted harmoniously into the painting of the silent landscape, he was the master of the land, the child of the earth that stood to protect the peace of nature from the bumbling intruders of mankind.

Gilraen's fingers were tense on his as she clung onto him. Arathorn clenched his teeth.

"Hand us the man and woman," growled another man. "The man is a curse! And the woman carries the offspring of the curse with her! We must get rid of them!"

The stranger looked down upon Gilraen. She shrank away, avoiding her gaze. One hand rested protectively over her belly. Arathorn moved to shield her from the piercing gaze, looking up guardedly.

"A curse, you say?"

The stranger held an unreadable expression on his face as his gaze skimmed over Arathorn's hand. The ring. Realizing too late, the man quickly hid his hand behind his back, but he could tell that the stranger had seen the ring.

Holding the same unfathomable look in his fair face, the stranger turned back toward the group of men, and tilted his head. "I care not for your man-games." He turned, his cloak fluttering in the wind. And began to walk away. "If this pair is a curse for the race of men alone, I will do what I wish, for I am not of your kind." He turned his head slightly to glance back at them. Cold eyes pierced into the hunters. "And if they are a curse for the whole of Middle Earth, I shall take them to be tested before a wise ruler of my kind."

The group erupted into a thunderous roar. The indignant outcries were not unexpected. Amid the clamor, one of the men rushed forward, his sword raised high. And he froze in his tracks, a gentle whoosh of wind brushing against his feet. Touching the tip of his nose was a calmly pointed arrow.

"Leave." The voice was still light, nonchalant. But the glow in the blue eyes was deadly. "You have defiled this land long enough."

"

"

"

Arathorn watched, nerves frozen, as the lithe form remained unmoving. He was bent over Gilraen's prone body, his golden hair gently tapping against his shoulders in the wind. A tense silence engulfed the couple, though the bent figure seemed to mind it not.

Finally, he straightened his back, pushing back a strand of hair behind his pointed ear. He reached into his small pack, and took out a small jar of grimy-looking substances. He also pulled out a skin of water, and brought it to Gilraen's lips.

"Drink," he ordered, quietly.

She opened her mouth and allowed the water to trickle in. He gently opened the jar and, taking out a light-colored leaf from his leather pack, scooped up what would approximate as a spoonful. He brought it to her mouth, and ordered her to chew the dark-colored substance thoroughly. While she was concentrating on this task with a weary frown, he stood, and handed Arathorn the water skin and the jar.

"Give it to her every hour, and empty the jar by tonight," he instructed, eyes lowered as he adjusted his quiver. "Make sure she drinks often. It is close."

He turned and began to walk away, toward his white horse. He gathered up the white-handled knives from the ground near the horse and slid them into their scabbards behind his back. He had taken them out and laid them there before approaching the woman with the healer's pack. Arathorn briefly wondered at the rationality of this. Was the elf taking chances, judging that Arathorn would trust him upon this act of peace? Perhaps the elf considered Arathorn helpless to attack, with the woman in his hands. But would he have been able to attack the elf, even without Gilraen as a liability?

The man smiled wryly. He would not have had a chance. This healer had nothing about him that betrayed a weakness. Everything was a relaxed weakness, and every flowing movement was a danger in disguise. And the elf either knew it, or cared not. His eyes had been focused on Gilraen's alone when he carefully set down his knives on the ground and walked slowly toward her.

The elf had adjusted the equipment on his saddle and was now leaping lightly onto his horse. He pulled on the reins, and turned away. There was a look of urgency in his eyes.

"Wait!"

The stranger looked back. His piercing blue eyes rested on stormy grey orbs. With a deep inhalation, Arathorn approached him resolutely.

"Do you realize who it is you have just saved?" His voice was low, tense. The elf stared down, his fair face void of expression.

His throat felt dry. Swallowing, Arathorn pushed back a stray strand of hair. The wind was blowing harshly. Sun would go down soon.

"You have just saved a curse." Arathorn bit his lip. The wind screamed into his ear.

"Why did you interfere with the dealings of men?" His eyes were wild, forlorn, as he searched the unreadable expression for answers. The elf looked away to glance at the woman, who was now sitting up and watching him. He did not answer.

"At least tell us your name," whispered Gilraen, softly, imploringly. The healer looked back at Arathorn.

"Whether or not you or your child is a curse is for you two to determine." He looked far out into the horizon. The sun was setting. The wind gently brushed against his hair, tender in its touch upon the Firstborn. "If you fall to weakness of men, that will be your curse."

He whispered something into the horse's ear, and the horse shook its head vigorously. The elf patted the strong neck.

"There is a small village to the west," he said quietly, as the horse turned. His head was turned slightly, his back completely toward them. "It is but a day's walk. Go. Conceal the ring. Give birth to the child. Live as you will; if you become a curse, I will come myself to slay you."

And as the couple watched, silent, the shadow disappeared into the east, galloping into the wind.

"

**_To Be Continued_**

"

"

**Deana**: Why thank you! I hope you liked this chapter as well!

**sielge**: Yes, you were right! Here is the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

**Unsung Heroine**: I am glad to hear that! And yes, you were right! Thanks for the review!

**Templa**** Otmena**: It's been a while! Glad to hear from you again! I love your attention to details, as always. Was this update soon enough for you? ;)

**Beling**: You have no idea how much your e-mail meant to me. Thank you so much for everything!

**jibade7**: I am so happy and gratified to hear that! Thank you for telling me so!

**Brazgirl**: I am glad to be back! And no, I did not come back inspired – in fact, I am emotionally exhausted still. I had the frames of this fic roughly mapped out before I left. ;) It's very difficult, in some ways, to cope with one's environment when one knows two entirely different societies and cultures. I have the advantage of seeing from an objective point of view and being able to see many truths that many Americans and Koreans cannot see, and yet I am doomed to be discontent and frustrated because I am of the few who see them and know that there can be better ways. Ah anyway. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you have fun watching the Olympics! I can't, unfortunately, because I do not have cable...wahh!!

**Rede**: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter too. ;)

**elvingirl3737**: I hope you are still intrigued. ;) Thank you for reviewing!

**Mornflower**: I'm glad you found the first chapter interesting! Hopefully I will manage to sustain your interest! Thank you for reviewing!

**Anastasia Who**: Oh, such kind words and praises. You are spoiling me. ;) I hope you liked this chapter as well! Thank you for the review!

**Coolio02**: Did you miss me? ;) I missed you too. Hehehe. Thank you for your review! You are such a constant and endearing support. ;)

**Gozilla**: Hi there! Haven't seen you around for a while! I am glad to hear from you again! Thank you for the review!


	3. Daybreak

**Disclaimer**: I don't think the characters are mine. But if someone tells me otherwise, I am willing to believe ;)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warning**: As I said, this story is slightly AU. You have been warned.

**Author's Note: **I love, worship and adore reviews. ;) A huge Thank you to all who review my stories!

**_By Kasmi Kassim_**

****

**_"_**

**_"_**

**_"_**

**_Into the Light_**

"

**_Chapter 3: Daybreak_**

When Arathorn returned with wild berries the next dawn, Gilraen was curled into a tight ball upon the forest floor. Alarmed, he hurried to her side and fell to his knees. "Gilraen," he called, worriedly placing his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up slowly. Frightened eyes met his.

"It hurts." Her breathing was ragged, shallow; her eyes were glazed with tears. She clenched her teeth, and dug her nails into her knees. "Not so soon, not so soon. Just another day. Wait another day." She moaned painfully, begging her unborn child, clawing her knees. Arathorn quickly grabbed her wrist to measure her pulse.

"How long?" he demanded.

"Not very long," panted his wife. "But I – oh Arathorn, make it stop!" her nails dug into his palm, and she shut her eyes. Gritting her teeth, she tensed; then she relaxed slightly, letting out the breath she had been holding in. She quickly reached up to wipe her wet eyes.

"Let us go," she whispered, struggling to her feet.

Arathorn quickly pulled her up, and draped his cloak about her shoulders. Together they walked out of the forest, heading westward toward the retreating darkness.

The progress was slow. Gilraen rested often; rather, her legs gave way to pain, and she crouched and moaned, dragging her husband down with her. When Arathorn hauled her up to her feet, their steps were forced, urgent. Arathorn's senses were alert as he constantly looked around, searching and listening for possible danger. They had to cross the open plains under broad daylight.

Gilraen clung onto him as they walked. She was panting heavily, brows creased and face sheathed in perspiration. Finally, she crouched onto the ground, this time slamming her fist into her mouth. Ragged screams seeped from between raw fingers. Her body gave way, and soon she was rolling on her back, writhing in pain. Arathorn fell to his knees, calling her, holding her, but she was oblivious to his presence. She continued to scream into her hand, tears brimming her eyes. Arathorn swallowed hard, choking back a sob. He could not watch his wife go through this in this wilderness. He looked around frantically. And then, he froze.

Standing not far before them was a dark mob, black against the rosy tinge of dawn.

Arathorn's heart sank with leaden weight. The hunters. They were watching. Waiting.

He slowly reached for his sword. Time crashed into his ears as hooves broke out into a gallop, pounding into the ground like a roar of thunder. His blade shone forth. His lips moved. Frozen time shattered against his teeth.

"Run!"

Suddenly jerked to her feet, Gilraen stumbled forward, and glanced back at her husband. He stood with his sword drawn, his back turned to her. A tall dark shadow against the brightening eastern sky, he stood alone before the riders, feet steady as he calmly held up his sword. He did not charge. He stood still, waiting. Waiting for them to come. Waiting for her to escape.

She screamed.

The hooves beat against her ears. Black cloaks swirled around them, and Gilraen was running, running away from her husband as he held them at bay. Running from the coming of the day, from the coming of the rays which would surely bring blinding, painful light. Chasing the darkness as it slipped away, running after the fading night, her heart was sheathed in bright, terrible fire.

An unconscious sob was seeping from her raw throat as she ran, the wind burning into her tears.

"Arathorn!" The call ripped across the pale sky. Her steps faltered. Hooves beat after her.

"Don't look back!" The shout was ragged. "Run! Save our child!"

She placed her hand on her belly. She could not die. Even death was not allowed to the cursed family. She choked back another strangled sob as she continued to run, awkward and panting. Then her breath hitched.

The pain. It was returning.

With a scream, she fell.

A dark shadow fell upon her, and she shut her eyes. The grass was cool against her face.

Warm blood splattered against her skin. A strange calm rang in her ears. A gurgled scream surrounded her body.

The pain in her womb was subsiding.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. The black hunters were spread about, each swinging his sword madly. And around their chaotic configuration stormed a white whirlwind, madly dancing around them, through them, and leaving deadly arrows to mark its course. Black cloaks continued to swirl around her, falling against the green grass. And the white whirlwind zoomed toward her direction. She scrambled away.

A flash of green danced across her sightline, and she held her breath as the world spun around her. Her body was hoisted up by a strong arm, and she found herself seated atop a galloping white horse. The lean arm continued to hold her securely, gentle fingers lacing the underside of her swollen belly. She held her breath.

"Hold the reins," said a quite voice, urgent upon her ears. Frozen with fear, she grabbed the reins that slid into her hands. The hand around her waist suddenly disappeared, and she felt a slight brush against her back as the body behind her turned.

Blood-curdling screams sliced the morning sky.

The horse began running westward, as hoof beats pounded after them in hot pursuit. When she dared a backward glance, Gilraen could make out blurred forms of black figures running after them, crashing onto the ground one by one. Each of them dropping before her eyes, at the single stroke of an arrow. Shattering into the blinding rays of the coming sun.

She strained her neck to look further back. They were getting further away. They were leaving him.

"Arathorn," she breathed. "Arathorn!" The voice rose, quivering, before it fell away into a thousand pieces.

Slender hands returned to hold her securely. Gilraen suddenly cried out, her body burning with pain.

"Arathorn!" The cry echoed across the brightening sky.

A warm breath enveloped her neck comfortingly. A whisper drifted into the wind.

"Noro lim."

As the horse sped westward toward the dotted houses, the pounding hooves chased by the coming day, the woman's screams resounded in the moist sky, pale against the streak of gold.

The sun was rising.

"

"

**_To Be Continued_**

"

**Deana**: Here ya go! I hope you liked it! ;)

**Mornflower**: Nah, I think your guess on the identity of the elf, whatever it may be, is probably right. I didn't make it too hard to figure out. ;) I am glad you liked the last chapter! I do have the whole story written out, though I am still pulling out my hair on tweaking details. I will try hard to update soon! Thank you for the review!

**Unsung Heroine**: Oh dear, what a flattering compliment. Though I don't know what it is about my writing that makes you feel that way, I am flattered nonetheless. Thank you for telling me so!

**Anastasia Who**: Thank you! I am glad you are liking this. Hehehe.

**Coolio02**: Your guess is sharp, my friend. And I am giddy to hear that you were thinking about me! ::hugs:: Thank you!

**Brazgirl**: Glad to hear that there is someone out there that agrees with me! I wish elves were real too, by the way. Wouldn't it be glorious to have a Legolas or a Thranduil among us? Or the twins, or Glorfindel? Sigh. What an enrapturing world that would be. But no, since we don't have any elves around us, we shall have to settle for elves in fanfics...;) Anyway, thank you for the review!

**Jedi Cosmos**: Ooh, really? I'm excited to hear that! You see I don't really know what the feel of the fic is, since I am the one writing it...;) Thank you!

**Beling**: Oh my dear, you are such a sweet manipulative reader. ;) This story is a tiny glimpse, a small fade-in-and-out episode told in no more than five short chapters! And now your sweet words are trying to get me to expand and add to that...no fair! ;) But as for Elrond, I may have more inspirations later on involving him and Estel. Who knows. Right now I am quite content to finish this story and return to my elves...but if I do get more inspirations regarding our human characters, I will let you know! Thank you for the lovely review! ;)

**Templa**** Otmena**: Oh, you really do spoil me to no end... ::blush:: I am very happy to hear that my ignorance in canon has its advantages. I agree that such ignorance can give an author much more originality, because she can just go wild with things...;) And your attention to the literary devices always blows me away! Thank you for always being such a generous and insightful reader and reviewer!

**ThePastIsPrologue**: Started college now? Ooh, that is one tough job in itself! Anyway, I am with you on the back-story thing. So interesting, isn't it? ;) I'm glad my character's line had an impression on you. I hope this chapter was to your liking!

**Rede**: You really want me to tell you? No, I think I'll just let you guess. ;) Can you guess now?

**elvingirl3737**: I'm glad you liked my elf! And thank you for telling me how my action sequences are. It's always so helpful to get feedback about how my writing looks to others' eyes!


	4. Twilight Blue

**Disclaimer**: I don't think the characters are mine. But if someone tells me otherwise, I am willing to believe ;)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warning**: As I said, this story is slightly AU. You have been warned.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to **Rede**, for reviewing _In the Dark of the Night_! It's so touching to get reviews for stories that are long finished. I was surprised and very happy to hear what effect my story had on you. Thank you!

Thank you also to** aronoiiel, **for reviewing _Tears of Yesterday_ chapters 10 – 12 as well as _Into the Light _chapters 1-3! Once again you surprise me and move me with your kindness – it's so exciting and touching to get reviews for past stories and chapters. I missed hearing from you! I am so glad you have a computer again once more. ;) And your words regarding the slash issue was very encouraging to me. I did not expect such beautiful and gratifying responses to _Tears of Yesterday_, as it was not the popular adventure/action genre, and was surprised and touched from hearing such encouragements and praises from readers like you. Your words gave me so much strength and confidence. Thank you!

Thank you as well to **Joslin**, for reviewing _Tears of Yesterday_. That was so kind of you. ;)

**_By Kasmi Kassim_**

****

**_"_**

**_"_**

**_"_**

**_Into the Light_**

"

**_Chapter 4: Twilight Blue_**

The door closed quietly. In the settling twilight, quiet footsteps approached, the wooden planks on the floor creaking softly. Coming halfway across the room, the figure came to a halt, and did not move further. Watching the solitary woman seated by the window.

Gilraen did not raise her eyes. Her gaze was glassy and lost, motionless.

The figure began to move again. Approached her. Gentle hands lifted the sleeping infant out of her immobile arms and placed him onto the bed.

"You should rest," said the quiet voice. Dark blue haze was lighting the room, enveloping the motionless shadow framed by the fading light.

Gilraen did not move. "I have no money." The voice was monotonous, hollow.

The gentle voice rang again, as the slender silhouette seated himself on the wooden chair next to the table. "Your stay is paid for."

Suddenly, a laughter broke out from the young woman. She covered her mouth, giggling hysterically, and turned toward the blue eyes that watched her. Her husband was dead, she was safe, she gave birth to a fatherless child, and she was alone in a foreign land, with no one to protect her, no one to help her. And she could not die. And all that came to mind was paying for the stay in the inn. It was too funny.

She continued to laugh, wildly and madly, until the laughter broke into something more. Trembling hands covered her mouth as she bowed her head. And did not raise her eyes.

Finally, she looked up.

"Did you find the body?" The question was hoarse, afraid. It dissolved weakly into the darkened air.

The healer lowered his eyes. "I scattered the ashes."

"Ah."

The woman sat still, silent. Her eyes stared into the wall. The blue twilight was changing its hue.

"Did you kill them all?" The voice was distant.

The elf nodded. He looked away.

Gilraen smiled ruefully. She dropped her gaze.

"You said you only kill to survive."

The elf did not respond.

"And when you kill, you do not discriminate among races." She tilted her head, gaze flicking toward the motionless elf. "Man or beast."

Silence.

Gilraen slumped, and hugged her knees. Her voice was suddenly weak, morose. She was growing weary.

"What have you done?"

The elf had made a choice. He had given up something beyond her scope of comprehension, an unfathomable sacrifice.

And for what?

"Many have died because of us." She turned her head to gaze at the sleeping babe on the narrow bed. "Many more will have to die because of us."

And in the fading light, the elf yet did not answer.

"You should not have saved us." Suddenly, her voice was tired. The empty world rushed to meet her eyes, the desolate darkness that would soon befall her lonely existence. She leaned wearily back in her chair. The wood squeaked under her small frame. "Arathorn was the heir of Isildur. Did you know that? He lived his life in hiding and flight. The prophecies said his line will continue to kill many more lives. Continue the dark legacy."

Soundlessly, the healer rose. His graceful body approached the bed, and he stood before the child, unblinking. Gilraen looked up, watching with slight puzzlement. His hand slowly reached behind his back, and pulled out a white-handled knife.

With a scream, Gilraen leaped from her window seat, and rushed to the bedside. The elf remained motionless as she snatched up the bundle and retreated to the far side of the room. Her glazed orbs shook as she clutched the infant tightly against her bosom, gaze burning into the motionless elf. "Don't you dare!" she snarled, her back against the wall.

The elf turned to her. His eyes were unfathomable.

"Is he a curse to you?" The voice was so serene, so calm. So tranquil, that it brought tears to her eyes. She bit her lip. But it shook nonetheless. Gods, she wanted this to stop. She was alone, so helpless, without her beloved to stand by her. Visibly vulnerable, lost in a foreign land, alone with a tiny bundle of fragile life breathing in her weary arms.

"Don't you hurt him," she whispered, her knees weakening. Tears spilled forth from her eyes. "He is my baby. My life. My hope." The frail body slid down the wall, and seated upon the floor, she still clutched her babe tight, burying her tears in his slumbering body. "Don't you dare hurt him." The voice shook into a wail, ripping into helpless strips of tears. The infant awoke, and voiced a mournful cry.

"Hush, my love, hush..." the young mother quickly rained kisses on the child, holding him close, as she rocked him, calmed him. And the silhouette of the elf watched, motionless.

"If he is your hope, then hope he shall be." The slender hand sheathed the knife again, and dulled locks of gold and pale slates of blue slowly approached her. Gilraen watched, eyes frozen with alarm, as he slowly kneeled before her.

"If you have the strength, turn the curse into hope."

A green glimmer shone in the dark. In his outstretched hand rested a ring.

Gilraen, wide-eyed, reached out and tentatively took the silver jewel in between her fingers. Her fingers trembled as she slid on the ring. Tears welled up in her eyes once more.

The elf rose, and turned away. He approached the wooden table and began to put on the leather wrist guards he had left there before going out with a pouch of coins. Such simple movements, performed with practiced ease, simple and nonchalant concentration, non-concentration. His hair glistened a pale silver blue against the window.

Gilraen watched. Her heart was beating erratically. It sighed and moaned, grief weighing it down to unseen ages of weariness.

She was tired. She was joyful, hopeful, and she was tired, miserable. And her heart kept pounding erratically.

"He will bring many more deaths," she called out weakly. "They say the world will die because of him."

Steady blue eyes turned to her, watching her in the darkness. The figure was barely lit by the light now. And in his unreadable gaze, he was wrapped in a weary silver mist, an invisible veil of the ages that had been weathered into silent movements and voiceless smiles.

Blue twilight was dimming. A cool whisper of indigo mingled with the hush of gray.

"Why do you save us, when we may kill the rest of the world?" her laughter was bitter. Tired.

The elf tilted his head.

"I am not like humans." His words were slow, thoughtful. "If I were to measure the value of life by numbers, I would have saved the more numerous party of hunters by killing you."

Gilraen stared. The darkness was overwhelming. It was making her dizzy. She wished it would stop. She wanted to rest.

"I have seen too much, lived too much, to any longer believe in choosing the lesser sacrifice." The eyes turned away, fixing themselves outside the window. The azure blue orbs merged with the sky. "I simply choose what my heart desires, as biased and subjective as it is." His gaze returned to her. The blue eyes softened as they rested upon the bundle in her arms. "And I chose what some call a curse."

The woman clutched her babe tight. Her heart was beating faster, hotter. The world spun.

"Your selfish kindness may have just sealed the fate of Middle Earth," she whispered. Her rueful smile froze when she saw a faint glimmer. A smile. The elf was smiling.

"If the world be such that it cannot tolerate the existence of one little babe," he looked into her eyes, his own clear orbs glimmering in the dark, "then I will have to reconsider the worth of protecting it." He nonchalantly resumed the task of arming himself. "I do not believe that killing an innocent child will save the world." Picking up his quiver of arrows from the table, he turned to face Gilraen. She held her breath as his smile shone in the darkness, a silver sapphire. "Give Middle-Earth a bit more credit."

Darkness was settling in. The stars were beginning to dance in the sky. And holding the child in her arms, burying her head in his soft skin, Gilraen wept through the silence of the night.

"

"

**_To Be Continued_**

"

"

**Mornflower**: Thank you! Your cheers were very amusing and entertaining too, by the way. ;)

**Deana**: Thank you! Did you like this chapter as well? ;)

**jibade7**: I'm glad to hear that! It's so nice to hear how my readers feel about my writing. It's very encouraging, very helpful – thank you again! ;)

**Anastasia Who**: Well, I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. ;) Thank you so much for your kind encouragements. ;)

**Unsung Heroine**: You know, I thought about that. And as you said, I also couldn't think of any girl who doesn't like the guy. ;) Thank you for the review!

**Brazgirl**: Oh, really? It's wonderful to hear how you felt about my writing. I really didn't expect this story to be liked by people at all; it was kind of an exploration for me, you see. To see how much I could move and touch while using less and less words. I am getting more and more abstract in writing – a style which will probably reach its pinnacle in the Erestor-Glorfindel story I am mapping out – but I plan to (at least try to) revert to the plain, descriptive style again when I finally dip into my Greenleaf Chronicles. Yes, the continuation of _The Strength of One Green Leaf_. ;) Thank you so much for your encouragement.

**That Undomiel Chick**: Ooh, did you like that one? I hope you liked this chapter as well! Thank you!

**Rede**: Wow, your words excited me so much! You really like my work? ;) Thank you! And you have to figure out who the elf is – it's not that hard, really. Hehe.

**elvingirl3737**: Oh, really? Thank you! I am so happy you like this story. ;)


	5. Into the Light

**Disclaimer**: I don't think the characters are mine. But if someone tells me otherwise, I am willing to believe ;)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warning**: Borrowing the expression of my kind reader **Templa**** Otmena**, this story is semi-canon. ;)

**Author's Note: **Big Thanks to** Templa Otmena **for ****reviewing chapter 3 as well as 4! I have words for you at the bottom of the page! ;)

"

Whenever I need an ego boost (which is quite often), I go back and re-read my old reviews. They are so encouraging, so touching. I pour out my heart and soul into my humble writing, and I thank you all for sharing my experiences. I remember every single one of you who wrote me a review, and those of you who wrote me more than one; this story was written in response to a request from a reviewer, **Beling**, who often accompanies me on my tales. I hope it was to her liking, and that this story reflects at least a portion of my tremendous gratitude toward all of you who read and review my stories.

Until next time!

**_By Kasmi Kassim_**

****

**_"_**

**_"_**

**_"_**

**_Into the Light_**

"

**_Chapter 5: Into the Light_**

Sunlight danced through the trees. Gilraen held her breath, and slowly let it out. The air was refreshing. So clean. Cool and crisp against the gentle warmth of the autumn sun. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

The child in her arms stirred. The soft blanket wrapped around the babe brushed against her wearied fingers, the newness of the fabric fragrant and fresh against her skin.

Tightening her grip around his small body, she bent closer to the infant, whispering comforting words, until sleep claimed the gray eyes again. Inhaling deeply once more, she looked about. The white horse under her began to tread on its own accord, heading into the woods. She gripped the reins tight, but the horse padded on gently, the rhythmic gait slow and even.

"Sanctuary, Haldir. Bring me to sanctuary." Reverently stroking the horse's ear, her whisper was hoarse and broken, almost a prayer. The powerful muscles rippled underneath her quietly, gently. She looked around once again, wrapping the dark green cloak tightly around herself.

_Head west, into the woods. Seek sanctuary in Imladris, at the House of Lord Elrond. My horse will lead you faithfully._

Lifting her gaze from the sleepy child, Gilraen looked about, wonderingly taking in the features of the forest. The leaves were beginning to fall. Golden foliage glowed peacefully under the ripened sun that sifted in through the thin canopy of leaves. She absentmindedly patted the horse again, and the animal continued to tread soothingly amid the drizzling red and gold.

_Do you not need it?_ She had asked, bewildered at the hand that held out the reins. And azure blue eyes had laughed.

_An elf can travel on foot as well as any horse. _

The sunlight was warm, gentle upon her cheeks. Caressing her weary skin, it sang silent comfort, enriching the intoxicating scent of peace in the forest. She looked around uneasily, unnerved by the tranquil silence. She was so unaccustomed to peace. It had been long since she last experienced it.

_It is true that this child has much blood weighing upon his shoulders since birth. And more lives will be lost on his account._

The horse came to a halt, as if confused. It shifted uncertainly. Gilraen held her breath, terrified. She closed her eyes and prayed fervently.

_He must grow to be a leader, strong enough to step over the guilt and corpses and tears, and deliver the world from its miseries. 'Tis a heavy burden, but only then will he repay the countless lives lost for him._

The healer had smiled into her eyes as he draped his cloak about her thin shoulders, trembling and pale in the blue of dawn. And she had remained mute, frozen, as he locked the clasp, and stepped back to lift her stiff hands and place the bundle of commodities for which he had exchanged his pouch of coins, during the few days spent in town with her.

The air had remained cold as she bowed her head, unable to speak.

_If you wish to thank me, and the many who have sacrificed for you, defy the curse of his lineage. Raise your child as the Hope of Man._

And she had watched in muted silence, with a painful lump in her throat, as he disappeared into the quiet breath of pale blue dawn. With his back bared of its cloak, his lithe body erect and invisible among the trees.

And she did not even know his name.

_Mirkwood_,he had said. And he had said no more. For he refused to be anything more than a mere traveler who crossed her path.

The horse suddenly broke into a trot, now sure of its course. It moved further and further into the heart of the woods. Gilraen opened the pack that had been placed into her unwilling hands, feeling again the unfathomable sparkle in his eyes as he smiled at her, the warmth of his larger hands as they gently wrapped her frozen fingers about the pack.

Trembling hands slid past the soft peaches and grapes, and took out a warm loaf of bread. She bit hungrily into it, chewing slowly, swallowing painfully despite the tightness in her throat. A tear escaped a disobedient eye, but she doggedly chewed on.

With a soft whimper, the child shifted in her arms. She looked down. Her face broke into a weary smile. The stray tear fell from her face, onto the smooth skin of the babe.

"Sleep, Estel," she whispered, gathering the child into her arms. She closed her eyes.

"You are a hope of men, a loved and celebrated life." With a kiss upon his forehead, she swallowed. "Your father was present when I gave birth to you. He was only caught in an unfortunate accident, an orc raid..." She swallowed again. Her voice shook. "You knew him for two years. You simply will not remember, that is all. He played with you often." The thin voice quivered into the silence of the autumn morn.

Burying the child against her bosom, she slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, as she watched the gentle dance of falling leaves.

The haggard woman stopped chewing when the hush of the forest began to give way to distant rumbling. She breathed deeply. And the child squirmed against her, small fingers curling around her own. She smiled. Salty tears soaked into her chapped lips.

She raised her eyes, as the thundering hooves approached her from afar, a shimmering mirage under the sifting dance of sunlight. Her eyes glazed, a soft breath breaking forth from her weary lips, as she nudged her horse forward to meet the pair of galloping chestnut steeds, the billowing dark tresses of the identical fair-faced warriors that rode toward her.

"

"

**_The End_**

"

"

**Coolio02**: Thank you! I hope my continuing chapters pleased you as well. I am excited to hear that you were stirred by the chapter! You always have my gratitude for sticking with me through my stories! Such constant support and encouragement!

**partheon**: I am so honored. I read your works often, and am constantly awed; I never thought I would have the privilege of hearing such kind words from a brilliant author as yourself. And such a thoughtful, detailed review! I am stunned to hear that you were impressed by my writing style – I was always doubtful of my writing, being a non-native speaker and all. And it was a pleasant surprise and a very thought-provoking chance you gave me to chew over my characters, by giving me the feedback of a reader. I am honestly very sorry to have to end this story so short, especially when kind reviewers such as yourself are looking forward to the next chapter; what a mind-blowing experience. I never dreamed that this story would actually be liked by people, and it is so gratifying to hear that it is appreciated by some. Thank you so much for your kind words.

**Rede**: Wow, thank you. Such profound words. I do hope I did not disappoint you on this chapter either!

**Beling**: Thank you! Can you guess who the elf is now? I gave the final hint! But if it is still obscure, you will definitely know who the elf is when I post one of the multi-chapter elf stories that I am working on. All works of mine are interrelated, you see. ;) I know this story was short, but I did pour out much of myself in it, and I hope you shared and enjoyed the experience as well!

**Unsung Heroine**: Oh, it was? Thank you for telling me so. I need to look closely into it. ;) And can you now guess who the elf is? I am quite sure that it's someone you know. ;) Thank you for your reviews!

**That Undomiel Chick**: Haha. I hope you enjoyed the story!

**elvingirl3737**: Yes, her life is really sad. Sigh. Oh well, at least she reaches safe havens. ;) I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you!

**crystal-rose15**: Wow, your description was simply beautiful! I was stunned. Thank you! I hope you liked the ending as well!

**Templa**** Otmena**: Ah, so the deeply analytical reader returns! I am so happy to see you again. You started off by commenting on the title, which was the first literary device I employed, and I was impressed – though not surprised – that you managed to catch that one right away! Such a gratifying experience it is, to have a reader understand and see through all of the subtle devices, as well as the universal truths that I engrain in my pieces. ;) It was very gratifying also to have you explain to me what you like about my work, and what parts evoke feelings in you...I love getting such detailed feedback! Thank you for giving me courage to do semi-canon! You flatter me to no end. And yes, I do plan to write more, as I am polishing some short vignettes and mapping out some larger-scale epics that construct the Greenleaf Chronicles. ;) But they take so long...and so much work...sigh. Anyway, I had thought that you completely missed my last work, _Tears of Yesterday._ I missed your wonderful reviews, you see. Yes, you spoiled me. ;) So imagine my surprise and excitement when you said you are going to review it! Ooh! Hehehe. I hope you enjoyed this little tale of mine!

**Brazgirl**: I always appreciate how you stay with me through my various fics. ;) I am glad you told me that you liked the last chapter best, and what you liked about it. Although I am often tempted to write action stories that usually garner more reviews, I am very gratified and encouraged when I hear that I evoke emotions in my readers in my less-adventurous stories, since emotion is where I often focus more of my writing. It's also touching to see your review when I know that you are not getting an author alert. FF net should be spanked. ;) Are you sure you have your author alerts to Enabled mode? Well anyway, I hoped to see you again soon!

**Mornflower**: Haha, really? It's all right though, your reviews are exciting as they are. ;) I hope you liked this chapter as well!


End file.
